


O Grimório de Yuelang

by MarianaThamiris



Series: O Grimório Chinês [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaThamiris/pseuds/MarianaThamiris
Summary: Era óbvio o desconforto do garotinho de cabelos escuros e olhos violetas ao sentar-se diante da poltrona de couro e encarar a câmera sobre a mesa.Ele reunia toda a coragem dentro de si antes de confessar, e até mesmo implorar por ajuda.As coisas fugiram do seu controle, ele não poderia recuperar seus pais ou alcançar o antigo grimório chinês que começara todo esse caos, o garotinho só tinha certeza de uma coisa... Que ele tinha que corrigir essa maldição antes que tudo que mais amava desaparecesse para sempre!-Não sei como vou escapar dessa, mas preciso de ajuda!Começava com a voz ligeiramente exaltada.-Eu cometi o maior, o pior, o mais terrível erro da minha vida e não sei como consertar!Desesperava-se o garoto passando as mãos pelo cabelo sem esconder a ansiedade por trás de cada movimento seu.-Por mera curiosidade despertei um feitiço muito, muito, muito antigo mesmo de um grimório chinês, e fiz isso escondido dos meus pais... E eu estou tão ferrado! Eles vão me deixar de castigo até os cem anos de idade... Mas, isso se eles voltarem ao normal!





	1. Prólogo

Era óbvio o desconforto do garotinho de cabelos escuros e olhos violetas ao sentar-se diante da poltrona de couro e encarar a câmera sobre a mesa.  
Ele reunia toda a coragem dentro de si antes de confessar, e até mesmo implorar por ajuda.  
As coisas fugiram do seu controle, ele não poderia recuperar seus pais ou alcançar o antigo grimório chinês que começara todo esse caos, o garotinho só tinha certeza de uma coisa... Que ele tinha que corrigir essa maldição antes que tudo que mais amava desaparecesse para sempre!

Posicionando o celular sobre a mesa, verificando a câmera ligada em sua direção e sentando-se na infame poltrona do mal de seu pai, Hiiragizawa Eriol, o garoto de onze anos engoliu em seco antes de começar:

-Não sei como vou escapar dessa, mas preciso de ajuda!

Começava com a voz ligeiramente exaltada.

-Eu cometi o maior, o pior, o mais terrível erro da minha vida e não sei como consertar!

Desesperava-se o garoto passando as mãos pelo cabelo sem esconder a ansiedade por trás de cada movimento seu.

-Por mera curiosidade despertei um feitiço muito, muito, muito antigo mesmo de um grimório chinês, e fiz isso escondido dos meus pais... E eu estou tão ferrado! Eles vão me deixar de castigo até os cem anos de idade! Isso se eles voltarem ao normal!

Explicava ele encarando a câmera como se estivesse diante de seu próprio carrasco.

-Esse feitiço levou todas as lembranças das pessoas que eu mais amo e as aprisionou dentro desse livro mágico que se recusa a abrir desde então!

Ela revela com um aperto dentro do seu coração. As mãos suadas, segurando firmemente o apoio da poltrona do mal.

-Por isso, assumindo a responsabilidade pelos meus atos, eu Theodor Hiiragizawa, irei suportar qualquer punição que a magia antiga estabelecer... Se for para trazer trazer meus pais de volta!

Anunciava corajosamente o garoto com uma determinação feroz que superava seu maior medo... Perder seus pais para sempre!


	2. Uma carta para quem?

Bem, meu nome é Theodor Hiiragizawa, eu tenho onze anos de idade e sou o primogênito de seis irmãos. Eu sei, é uma família bem grande que tenho aqui, mas esse não é o problema de fato. Para ficar mais fácil de compreender, vou resumir minha vida em poucas palavras:  
Minha mãe é Tomoyo Hiiragizawa (anteriormente Tomoyo Daidouji) herdeira da Amamiya e Daidouji Company, e melhor amiga da Card Captor mais poderosa do mundo (que é a senhora Sakura Li). Meu pai é Eriol Hiiragizawa, reencarnação do lendário Clow Reed (que é um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo e criador das Cartas Clow/longa história), e com seus poderes ainda criança, meu pai criou Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon para auxiliarem os planos sinistros do falecido Clow.  
Vejam bem, a mamãe é uma grande estilista e ela cria as roupas mais incríveis que eu já vi. Ela possui seu próprio estúdio fotográfico (o papai disse que ela nunca passou muito tempo longe de uma câmera) e pode apostar que ela mantém um arquivo monstruoso com toneladas de fotografias dos seus bebês! (ainda tenho pesadelos com minha primeira foto de fraldas!) Nos tempos de folga ela costuma projetar fantasias para todos nós, especialmente para minhas irmãs mais novas e os gêmeos.  
O papai é professor de História antiga na Universidade de Londres e se apresenta como pianista nos tempos de folga. Geralmente ele concentra maior parte do seu tempo em casa para nos ensinar a lidar com a magia ao lado de Spinel e Nakuru. O seu passatempo favorito ainda é provocar o tio Syaoran Li e criar histórias malucas com um amigo de infância dele, um tal de Yamazaki Takashi que se tornou um roteirista de peças de ficção muito popular no Japão.  
Nós vivemos na Mansão Hiiragizawa nos arredores de Londres, na Inglaterra desde que nasci. Embora viajemos sempre para Hong Kong (visitar os descendentes de Clow, no clã Li), ou para a cidade de Tomoeda no Japão (visitando nossa avó Sonomi Daidouji e a família Kinomoto). Temos uma família muito grande!  
Ao todo, somos dez pessoas numa mansão, seis crianças, dois adultos e dois guardiões mágicos surpreendentes, Akizuki Nakuru (RubyMoon) e Spinel Sun que tornam nossos dias únicos.  
Eu sou o filho mais velho, sempre tive que ficar de olho nos meus irmãos mais novos: Elliot, que tem nove anos, Benjamim e Samuel, os gêmeos de sete anos de idade, Lily de cinco anos e Jasmine de dois anos. Por sorte, posso contar com Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun para me ajudar! Quando estamos todos juntos, somos o que meu pai costuma chamar de troublemakers (encrenqueiros).  
Não, ele não está nos ofendendo, na verdade ele costuma repetir isso com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto dele, vai entender não é? Ele age mais como nosso cúmplice do que nosso carrasco e isso é muito legal.  
Embora seja a mamãe que coloque ordem na nossa bagunça. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa pode não possuir magia, mas consegue nos manter no controle com apenas um olhar (olhar digno de um falcão de rapina, diga-se de passagem) enfim posso considerar que nossa família é... perfeita.  
Sim, é uma família fora dos padrões, sejam eles japoneses ou britânicos, mas meus pais escolheram assim e são muito felizes. Eles foram melhores amigos por muitos anos, e aos pouquinhos encontraram um no outro o verdadeiro amor.  
E quando perguntam para eles das dificuldades de uma família tão grande ou se preferiam uma vida mais tranquila e silenciosa, os dois sorriem e trocam olhares indecifráveis antes de responder a mesma coisa todas as vezes: -Nós não mudaríamos nada!  
Ou seja. Os dois estavam felizes e satisfeitos com nossa família! Só que esse maldito grimório chinês acabou com tudo! E a culpa é toda minha. Se estiverem lendo esse diário agora, significa que eu AINDA não consegui recuperar meus pais... mas eu juro que não vou desistir!  
Deve existir alguma brecha, algum sinal que eu não tenha encontrado ainda que permita reverter todo o caos que eu criei!


	3. Um dia como qualquer outro

Um garoto de onze anos de idade, com cabelos pretos suavemente encaracolados e astutos olhos violetas, sorria misteriosamente enquanto guardava um pesado e empoeirado livro dentro da sua mochila escolar. Estava procurando esse exemplar na biblioteca de seu pai há semanas, infelizmente, só encontrara agora, pouco antes do café da manhã.   
Não que houvesse qualquer coisa contra tomar café da manhã, ele adorava, mas um café da manhã na mansão Hiiragizawa não era um evento pacífico o suficiente para permitir-lhe mesmo um leve vislumbre do conteúdo do volume antigo em sua mochila. Balançando a cabeça, o garoto encarava o relógio de pulso, verificando, ou melhor, cronometrando os gritos de uma entusiasmada Akizuki Nakuru anunciando a hora do café da manhã.  
-Levanteeeeeeeeeeemmm! O café está quase pronto!  
Berrava energicamente a guardiã pelos tantos corredores da mansão londrina.   
Era um milagre que Ruby Moon não despertasse toda a vizinhança a cada manhã. Por sorte, Spinel conseguia conter (na maioria das vezes) a vibrante Nakuru antes que mais estragos fossem feitos.  
O garoto saiu silenciosamente da biblioteca, olhando de um lado a outro e suspirando aliviado ao não perceber a presença de ninguém. Disfarçadamente, ele ajeitou o casaco do uniforme escolar e seguia em direção à sala de jantar quando uma voz muito conhecida o levou a congelar na metade do caminho.   
-Encontrou o que procurava Theodor?  
Seu irmão mais novo, de cabelos ligeiramente azulados e olhos de um azul quase cerúleos o questionava, de braços cruzados e um olhar acusador por trás das lentes arredondadas. Era assustador que seu irmão fosse uma cópia perfeita de seu pai, Eriol.  
-Quase me matou de susto Elliot!  
Acusava o mais velho com uma mão sobre o coração antes de olhar para os lados em alarme.  
-Ninguém levantou ainda! E eu sei que você estava planejando roubar o Grimório de Yuelang enquanto todos dormiam!  
Rebatia Elliot estreitando os olhos e apontando para a mochila do irmão mais velho que engoliu em seco. Era impossível esconder algo de seu irmão, ele possuía uma habilidade única que derrubava por terra qualquer plano maligno que ele arquitetasse!   
Elliot era praticamente um empata (podia ler mentes, pressentir coisas, saber o que os outros sentiam só de estar perto).  
-Hey, eu não roubei nada! Eu só peguei emprestado da nossa biblioteca! Você sabe que Spinel estava me ajudando a estudar o círculo mágico chinês nessas férias!  
Protestava visivelmente ofendido o mais velho mostrando o livro empoeirado na sua mochila ao lado de um caderno repleto de anotações de seus estudos como prova de seus argumentos. Ele e o guardião solar estavam empenhados nos estudos da magia oriental, porém o acesso aos livros de Clow eram limitados, haviam uma série de línguas antigas que não poderiam ser traduzidas facilmente.  
-Mas, o papai não sabe que você pegou esse Grimório!   
Insistia Elliot o encarando repreensivamente.  
-Eu não vou fazer nada de errado! Estou curioso só isso!  
Confessa Theodor fechando a mochila e seguindo para a mesa acompanhado de perto por seu irmão.  
-O papai não aprovaria que você se aventurasse sozinho com um grimório tão antigo! É perigoso Theo!  
Rebate Elliot no mesmo tom acusador que enfureceu Theodor.  
-Eu já tenho idade o bastante para usar esse grimório Elliot, mas, não vou fazer isso, tenho perguntas que somente este livro pode responder!  
Defende-se o mais velho entre dentes.  
\- Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso! Não queria chatear você!  
Argumentava Elliot sentando-se à mesa e encarando o prato vazio à sua frente. Ao seu lado, Theodor suspirou em derrota. Seu irmão mais novo era seu melhor amigo depois de tudo e apesar de parecer irritante na maioria das vezes, ele agia impulsionado por sua intuição (e raramente estava errado).  
-Você deveria confiar mais em mim Elliot!  
Garante o mais velho esfregando os olhos pacientemente antes de propor uma saída para o benefício dos dois.  
-Vamos fazer um acordo!  
Anunciava o menino de olhos violetas para a surpresa do jovem de óculos redondos que encarava atentamente seu irmão mais velho.  
-Vamos estudar esse grimório juntos! Eu sei que está escrito em chinês, e vou precisar de muita ajuda para compreender tudo que tem nesse livro!  
O sorriso gentil de Theodor foi o suficiente para afastar as incertezas do mais novo. Não haveria mais segredos entre eles.  
-Vai ser interessante!  
Brinca Elliot apertando a mão de seu irmão em acordo.  
-EU VOU CHEGAR PRIMEIROOOOOO!  
A voz de Ruby Moon poderia ser ouvida do outro lado da mansão, seguida de passos apressados pelo piso de madeira do andar superior. Theodor balançava negativamente a cabeça tentando conter o riso enquanto Elliot tentava inutilmente se concentrar para não engasgar com tanta excitação da guardiã lunar sobre seus sentidos empáticos.  
-NINGUÉM VENCE O GRANDE SAM!  
A voz estridente ecoava da escadaria principal, os passos pesados degrau por degrau eram angustiantes e Elliot empalideceu.  
-ESCORREGAR NO CORRIMÃO NÃO VALE BEN!  
A segunda voz soou furiosamente e o menino de óculos teve que esforçar-se para não correr até a sala e tirar as duas crianças do corrimão antes que o pior acontecesse.  
-NAKURU VOCÊ VAI CAIR DAS ESCADAS! TIRE OS GÊMEOS DO CORRIMÃO AGORA!  
A voz desesperada de Spinel ecoou contra as risadas do trio (Sam, Ben e Akizuki).  
-Respira fundo Elliot, Spinel e Ruby Moon estão com eles!  
Murmurava distraidamente Theodor ouvindo os gêmeos entrarem como um furacão na sala de jantar, seguidos de perto por um Spinel zangado e uma Nakuru sorridente.   
Essa era a famosa “Entrada Triunfal” do trio.  
-Chegamos primeiro que todo mundo!  
Comemorava Nakuru radiante... Até notar que Theodor e Elliot já estavam em seus devidos lugares na mesa. Ruby Moon piscou um par de vezes em choque antes de sorrir novamente.  
-Vocês dois não estavam na corrida então não contam!  
Decretava Nakuru solenemente antes que os resmungos furiosos de Spinel ecoassem da sala. O pobre guardião estava afogado em almofadas e plumas por toda parte.  
-Vencemos Suppi-chan de novo!  
Comemorava Sam pulando nas costas de Ruby Moon enquanto Ben subia em seus braços gargalhando animadamente.   
-Somos o trio mais rápido do mundo!!!  
Anunciava Ben levantando o punho para o alto.   
O trio era definitivamente imbatível!   
Os gêmeos Benjamim e Samuel de sete anos de idade eram pura energia, sempre aprontando todas ao lado da guardiã lunar de cabelos castanhos.  
Os pequenos tinham uma habilidade única para criarem confusões e arrancarem gargalhadas ou castigos dos adultos. A mini dupla possuía cabelos escuros completamente rebeldes e os olhos azuis mais vibrantes de toda Inglaterra, capazes de convencer seu pai a reduzir ligeiramente o tempo de castigo nas horas mais cruciais.   
-A mamãe não vai gostar da bagunça na sala!  
Murmurava Elliot assistindo consternado o voo de Spinel coberto de penas até o ombro direito de Theodor.  
-Eu não aguento mais esses três! Eles estavam surfando no corrimão e destruíam todas as almofadas como amortecedor durante a queda!   
Resmungava o felino lançando um olhar assassino em direção à Nakuru que mostrou a língua para Suppi-chan, sendo irremediavelmente copiada pelos gêmeos.  
-Você parece um velho Suppi-chan!  
Acusava Nakuru colocando os gêmeos em seus devidos lugares à mesa e seguindo até a cozinha para pegar uma generosa porção de torradas e geleia para as crianças.  
-Porque tem tantas penas na sala?  
Uma voz feminina e muito curiosa ecoou na porta de entrada da sala de jantar, chamando a atenção para a figura de uma menina de cinco anos de idade com longos cabelos encaracolados e olhos violetas cheios de preocupação.   
-Os gêmeos e a criatura sem neurônios aprontaram de novo!  
Acusava Spinel amargurado lançando olhares fulminantes para Nakuru.  
-Não se preocupe Lily-chan, estamos todos bem!  
Anunciava gentilmente Nakuru pegando a menina nos braços e colocando em uma cadeira ao lado de Theodor.   
\- Foi radical, Lily! Descemos pelo corrimão da escada!  
Comentava Ben, depois de um generoso gole de seu copo de leite.  
-Nós demos um salto mortal no ar, mas almofadas amorteceram a nossa queda!  
Completava Sam animadamente para horror de Spinel.  
-Vocês estavam tentando se matar!  
Acusava o felino sendo tranquilizado por Theodor e Elliot.  
-Não dê ouvidos ao Suppi-ranzinza!!!   
Rebatia energicamente Ruby Moon para Lily que encarou a guardiã com um sorriso aliviado, ela adorava seus irmãos e os guardiões criados por seu pai.  
-Vocês poderiam ter gravado tudo para me mostrar depois!  
Ponderava a menina para perplexidade de Theodor (que a encarava incrédulo), Spinel (que não conseguia compreender a mente da pequena princesinha perfeita que nunca aprontava) e Elliot (este quase engasgou com o suco de laranja depois dessa declaração).  
O sorriso de Nakuru desapareceu por breves instantes em contemplação à ideia de Lily.  
-Droga! Teria sido tão incrível se eu tivesse filmado tudo!  
Resmungava decepcionada a mais velha.  
-Gravamos da próxima vez Lily!  
Intervém Benjamim dando de ombros para as perguntas de sua irmãzinha.  
-E você pode participar também!  
Sugeria Samuel animadamente.  
-Não ousem levar Lily pelo mau caminho!  
Advertia Theodor encarando os gêmeos severamente.  
-Estou do lado dele! Vocês já causam confusão o bastante por conta própria, não devem corromper sua irmãzinha também!!!  
Anunciava Spinel corajosamente.  
-Ninguém pediu sua opinião Suppi-chan!  
Protestava Nakuru atirando os cookies de chocolate em direção ao felino.  
-Guerra de comidaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Gritava Samuel jogando uma torrada no rosto de Theodor com ficou vermelho de raiva e se levantou com bolinhos de gengibre nas mãos.  
-Vocês pediram por isso!!!  
Rebatia o mais velho acertando a testa de Benjamim que encolheu-se na cadeira antes de chutar a canela de Ruby Moon quando planejava acertar Theodor.  
-Pessoal não acho que seja uma boa ideia...  
Começava hesitante Elliot assistindo uma verdadeira batalha começar diante de seus olhos.  
-Bom dia!  
Bastou o cumprimento pacífico de Eriol Hiiragizawa para o verdadeiro pandemônio do café da manhã se acalmar completamente. Os gêmeos retornaram aos seus lugares com olhares desconfiados nos olhos azuis. Theodor limpava o rosto com um guardanapo, Elliot ajudava Spinel a desengasgar com um cookie enorme em sua boca e Nakuru se escondia atrás de uma Lily desanimada por não ter um celular à mão para registrar a guerra de comida.  
-Bom dia papai!  
As cinco crianças disseram em uníssono enquanto Eriol cruzava os braços e encarava seus filhos e guardiões sobre uma mesa desastrosamente composta.  
-Alguém pode me explicar o que houve aqui?   
Questiona o mago sem mover um único centímetro da entrada da sala de jantar. Os gêmeos trocaram olhares alarmados, Theodor estava visivelmente furioso, Elliot estava segurando uma dor de cabeça monumental pelo excesso de pensamentos conflitantes dentro da sala e Lily suspirava enquanto mordiscava uma torrada em seu prato.  
-Bem, se não querem a minha ajuda, vou deixar Tomoyo descobrir que vocês destruíram suas almofadas egípcias favoritas! Foram um presente muito especial feito pelas mãos da Sakura-chan!  
Provocava Eriol preparando-se para o desespero em cadeia que despertaria nos seus filhos e guardiões a partir de agora.  
-Kami-sama!  
Desesperava-se Nakuru lançando um olhar aterrorizado aos gêmeos que engoliam em seco.  
-Não foi de propósito, papai!  
Confessava Ben encolhendo-se na cadeira ligeiramente pálido.  
-Era só uma corrida!  
Completava com o tom de voz mais inocente que poderia conseguir o pequeno Sam.  
-Vocês deram um salto mortal no corrimão!  
Protestava Elliot enquanto massageava as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Sua dor de cabeça piorando consideravelmente.  
-Você só tá reclamando porque não ganhou a corrida!  
Rebatia entre dentes Sam jogando um pedaço de torrada na direção do seu irmão mais velho.  
-Ela não estava nem competindo!  
Intervinha Theodor impacientemente para o irmão mais novo recebendo uma careta mal criada dos gêmeos.  
-E eu não consegui gravar nada papai!  
Anunciava Lily desanimada enquanto brincava com a torrada no prato à sua frente.   
-Não se preocupe com isso, Lily!  
Respondeu suavemente Eriol se aproximando da sua filha e apoiando gentilmente a mão sobre os cabelos encaracolados da pequena em consolo pela oportunidade perdida.  
-Agora sugiro que arrumem a bagunça e concertem as almofadas antes que Tomoyo descubra!   
Provocava o Hiiragizawa mais velho levantando a mão livre e encarando o relógio de pulso dramaticamente.  
-Vocês tem cinco minutos!  
Concluía Eriol diante dos olhares perplexos dos gêmeos e de Ruby Moon. Em um piscar de olhos o trio tinha desaparecido da mesa de café da manhã e corria para as escadarias com vassouras e sacos de lixo nas mãos para esconder as provas do “crime”.  
Enquanto isso, Spinel balançava negativamente a cabeça em descrença e desaprovação, ao seu lado Theodor suspirava exasperado, Lily fitava seu pai com curiosidade e por fim, Eliot resmungou:  
-A mamãe detestava aquelas almofadas velhas!  
Despois dessa declaração, Eriol abriu um sorriso malvado que combinava perfeitamente com o brilho maligno nos seus olhos azuis que fora rapidamente disfarçado quando ele pegou uma xícara de café preto.  
-Deixe-os arrumar a bagunça que fizeram!  
Anunciava Spinel mal-humorado.  
-Mamãe não vai deixar os três de castigo?  
Questionava Lily aos seus irmãos mais velhos genuinamente surpresa.  
-Eles vão tentar de tudo para reparar as almofadas até descobrir que a mamãe odeia aquelas coisas velhas!  
Explicava pacientemente Theodor lançando olhares furtivos para a porta da sala de jantar a espera da chegada da sua mãe e não demorou muito para que Tomoyo chegasse com um sorriso deslumbrante enquanto murmurava suavemente para sua filha caçula, que agitava-se em seus braços.  
-Bom dia!  
Cumprimentava a senhora Hiiragizawa seguindo para a cadeira ao lado de seu marido enquanto a bebê Jasmine era colocada na cadeira alta e insatisfeita tentava alcançar Lily e sua torrada intocada ao seu lado.  
-Alguém sabe por que os gêmeos e Nakuru-chan estão recolhendo aquelas almofadas velhas nas escadas?  
Questionou Tomoyo com curiosidade e Eriol logo tomou seu tempo explicando o plano para punir a nova travessura do trio de bagunceiros recebendo todo o apoio da sua linda esposa para ensinar uma lição aos pequenos para perplexidade de Theodor.  
E não foi até que estivesse na escola, que o primogênito de Tomoyo e Eriol tivesse a chance de conferir o grimório empoeirado na sua mochila. O garoto tinha escapado dos seus amigos durante o intervalo e seguiu silenciosamente para o sótão do prédio medieval que abrigava a escola londrina.   
Elliot já o esperava lá, sentando com as pernas cruzadas e com um dicionário mandarim em suas mãos.  
-Não teremos muito tempo, precisamos identificar o dialeto utilizado e os diagramas antes de começar!  
Anunciava o menino mais novo enquanto Theodor revirava os olhos com a previsibilidade dos conselhos do seu irmão.  
-O grimório tem mais de mil anos e pertenceu a uma bruxa chamada Lang Lan! Tem a assinatura dela na capa!  
Argumentava o mais velho sentando-se ao lado de Elliot e apontando para a caprichosa escrita em tinta preta sob a capa rubra do grimório.  
-Não pode ser tão antigo! Mil anos atrás eles não encadernavam os grimórios assim! Deve ser uma tradução do original, Lang Lan deve ter escrito vários pergaminhos!  
Protestava o garoto de óculos chamando a atenção de Theodor.  
-Não é possível! Essa assinatura tem a essência da magia da Lang Lan, ninguém além dela poderia ter escrito tudo isso!  
Rebatia o mais velho teimosamente.  
-Isso não soa muito seguro Theo! Tem certeza que quer continuar?  
Questiona hesitante Elliot lançando um olhar de advertência ao seu irmão.  
-Deve ser apenas uma encadernação diferente!  
Justificava dando de ombros o mais velho.  
-Eu não estaria tão confiante se fosse você! A lenda de Lang Lan é a história mais assustadora que já ouvimos o papai contar!  
Insistia o menino ajeitando os óculos redondos sobre o nariz pequeno.  
-É só um Grimório! Vamos ler e depois devolvemos para a biblioteca e fingimos que nada aconteceu!  
Implicava o garoto de onze anos com determinação, mesmo indo de encontro aos conselhos de Elliot.   
Mal sabia ele, que se arrependeria amargamente de sua decisão.


End file.
